Mitchie's Uninvited Guest
by longislandhottie9
Summary: Mitchie and Shane have always been in love but is their love strong enough to handle Mitchie's uninvited guest? I guess it's rated T but if not please tell me so. And please give me ideas for the next chapter, 'cause I'm lost.
1. Chapter 1

**First attempt. Please review! **

**Things You Should Know Before Reading: Camp Rock is now a yr round camp Unrealistic? yes but its fanFICTION! tess and nate have been dating 4 a while; nate and dana broke up like a month after the whole camp star thing. Mitchie still lives in Ella, Peggy, and Tess's cabin, her mom is still the cook, and she doesn't help out in the kitchen anymore. We're going 2 pretend that everyone is immortal and after 6 years they r still 16. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock unfortunately :)**

**OK im done enjoy!**

"So...How was your date last night with Shane?" Tess asked.

"Yeah", Peggy joined in. "You never told us last night...actually...you never even came back to our cabin last night."

Mitchie blushed. She usually had no problem telling her friends about her dates with Shane. And it was true; she had never come back to the cabin last night. She was in somebody else's...

"Come on!" Tess said. "It's not like anyone is listening through the window." Mitchie looked doubtfully around their cabin at all the open windows. Of course, there was no air conditioning in the cabins so to let in a little air, the windows were always open. Tess sighed.

"Oh please!" Ella yelled exasperatedly. "We're just going to find out anyway."

"I don't know..." Mitchie said. "I'd rather keep the details of this date...private." She smiled, thinking of all the reasons why it was so private.

Ella, Peggy, and Tess looked at each other in awe. "You didn't..." Peggy whispered.

Mitchie looked at her friends with her big brown eyes. A new smile began to creep its way onto her face. "Oh but we did!" Mitchie exclaimed. The 4 girls hugged each other and jumped up and down, squealing with delight. While Ella went to go shut all the windows, Mitchie, Tess, and Peggy flopped down on Mitchie's bed to hear more about her 'private' date with Shane. Mitchie only went as far as she wanted to. She wanted to keep some of the memories to herself...like Shane's fingers knotting in her hair...his heart beating so close to hers...the sheets all tangled up on the floor...waking up to Shane's face...

"Well", Tess began. "We all knew it was going to happen someday."

"What?" Mitchie asked. "That I was going to lose my virginity?"

"No", Tess said. "That you and Shane were going to...you know..."

The girls giggled; then they all heard the loud clanging of the lunch bell.

As Mitchie was walking down to the mess hall, her best friend, Caitlyn, ran up to her and hit her lightly on the shoulder. "Hey, I didn't see you at breakfast", Caitlyn remarked.

"Well, I was just-" Mitchie began but she was cut off by Caitlyn.

"Wow! You have this really nice...glow about you today," Caitlyn said. Mitchie tried to hide behind her dark curtain of hair but it was no use. "Did you guys give each other facials in the cabin again?" Caitlyn asked. Mitchie nodded and managed a weak smile. But her smile soon turned into a wide grin when she thought about the real reason why she was glowing. Caitlyn looked at her suspiciously. Then suddenly it dawned on her. Caitlyn stopped Mitchie in her tracks and pulled her behind a tree.

"You didn't get a facial at all, did you?" Caitlyn whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Mitchie whispered back. "Of course I got a...a facial."

"Mitchie," Caitlyn began. "You are a REALLY bad liar. I don't know how you pulled it off the first year you were here."

Mitchie laughed. She loved how Caitlyn knew her so well. "OK...no I didn't get a facial last night...but I'll give you one if you can guess why I'm glowing-"

"You finally slept with Shane," Caitlyn said bluntly.

"Shhh! And...great. Now I owe you a facial."

That evening, Mitchie sat on a bench watching the sunset over the lake. She used to sit here every night to watch the sun dip below the horizon. But sometimes traditions are hard to follow, so whenever she got the chance, Mitchie would come to watch the sunset. The lake also reminded her of Shane and all the canoe rides they had taken. They always had the best times out on the lake... In fact just last night they had been on the lake in a canoe... They had just made it to the cabin when the first shirt dropped off. Mitchie smiled to herself. It had been hers. It was easy to take off... Shane didn't care much for looks so for their date Mitchie just threw on an old button down shirt and a cute skirt. The 2 easiest things for someone to take off...

"Hey beautiful," a deep voice said in Mitchie's ear. Mitchie jumped and turned around in her seat. She found herself looking into Shane's hazel eyes. She was about to say 'Hey handsome' back when she was cut off by Shane's lips. She loved the way they felt; so soft and gentle against hers. The kiss became extremely passionate, but before Shane could fall over the back of the bench, Mitchie pulled away. Shane crossed over to the other side of the bench to sit next to his girlfriend of 3 years. He took her hand and gazed at the sky. It was painted with streaks of pink and orange; the sun was now a giant orb of orange light setting over the pine trees across the lake. Mitchie rested her head on Shane's shoulder.

"It's beautiful," Mitchie whispered.

"It sure is," Shane replied. "But then I look at you"-he looked into Mitchie's deep brown eyes-"and everything just pales in comparison." He pulled her face up to his and locked his lips onto hers.

"This is too perfect," Mitchie said. "It feels like...we're on a magic carpet and that, without warning, it's just going to be snatched out from under us."

"Don't think like that," Shane said. "Just enjoy the moment."

"You know..." Mitchie began. "It is wonderful here...but I could think of another way to enjoy the moment..." That was all she needed to say. Shane and Mitchie practically sprinted back to Shane's cabin, hand in hand, secretly thinking of ways to enjoy the next few moments...

**1 month later**

Mitchie handed the green bowl over to Caitlyn and asked, "Can you please get me some more strawberries?"

"NO!" Caitlyn yelled. "That's the 17th bowl you've eaten this week! And it's only Tuesday! Your mom needs those strawberries to make her famous strawberry milkshakes."

"Those milkshakes are good aren't they?" Mitchie said. "Hey now that you mention it could you get me one of those instead?"

Caitlyn shook her head and sat down on the edge of Mitchie's bed. "What is up with you? You've never been like this. I mean, sure you liked strawberries before...but this obsession is definitely new." Mitchie shrugged. She didn't see anything wrong with eating strawberries. But even _she_ had to admit that there was something wrong with the way she'd been eating.

"Fine," Mitchie said quietly. "I'll stop." Caitlyn stood up with a satisfied smile on her face. "But Caitlyn..." Mitchie began.

"Yeah?"

"Just...one more bowl of strawberries. Please?"

Caitlyn sighed and walked out the door to the kitchen.

**The next morning**

Mitchie knelt over the toilet while last night's hamburgers made a special reappearance. Tess, Peggy, and Ella came rushing into the bathroom. Tess bent down next to Mitchie and held her hair out of the way until Mitchie stopped.

"Mitchie!" Peggy said. "What's wrong? You've been throwing up almost every morning these past couple of weeks."

"I probably just ate something that didn't agree with my stomach," Mitchie said in a raspy voice. "It's nothing to be worried about." But it was, as Mitchie bent back over the toilet to retch.

"Ella! Peggy!" Tess commanded. "Go get Brown and Connie."

"No..." Mitchie began to protest. "Don't wake them up so early." But Ella and Peggy just raced through the cabin door without hearing a word Mitchie said.

Tess looked back at her friend. She had to be open with her. Tess had been in this same position a couple of years ago. Tess had gotten an abortion, though. She still had nightmares about what her abusive boyfriend did when he found out she was pregnant. Tess was not one to kill someone who didn't even have a chance to live. But the more she resisted, the more she was beaten. Not wanting to be hurt or risk hurting her baby anymore, Tess took the easier way out. Now, she had to help her friend through these difficult times. "Mitchie..." Tess began. "I don't think it was something you ate. I think...I think you might be pregnant."

"WHAT?" Mitchie tried to yell. "I...I can't be."

"Actually, Mitchie, you can," Tess explained. "The morning sickness, the weird cravings..." Tess opened the cabinet underneath the sink and took out a box of tampons. "When was the last time you had your period?"

"About 2 months ago," Mitchie whispered in a hoarse voice. All the pieces fit. Maybe she was pregnant. Maybe she really was carrying Shane's child. But it couldn't be. They had been so careful. They had used protection every time... Except for the first time. Mitchie's head dropped into her hands. "Tess I think you're right," Mitchie said. "But how can I know for sure?"

Tess took Mitchie's hand and led her to her bed. She reached under the mattress and took out her first aid kit. Tess opened it and gave Mitchie five sticks. Pregnancy tests.

"Why do you have pregnancy tests in your first aid kit?" Mitchie asked.

"Because I had nowhere else to put them," Tess replied; she smiled.

"No, I meant why do you have them in the first place?"

"What? You don't think Nate and I have our fair share of hook ups? I have to be careful too, you know."

Mitchie smiled. Tess was glad she could make Mitchie finally smile after her life-changing theory. "Here," Tess said gently. "I think you know what to do with these." Tess handed Mitchie the pregnancy tests. Mitchie hugged her and whispered, "Thank you. Wish me luck." Tess smiled and hugged Mitchie even tighter. Mitchie slowly shuffled to the bathroom and the door clicked shut behind her.

Tess then remembered when she had found out she was pregnant.

_Tess couldn't believe her eyes. All 5 pregnancy tests had a small blue cross on the end of them. Positive. Tess took a deep breath. She walked out the door to face her boyfriend, Kevin._

_"Uh...th-the tests are all...um...well they're all..." Tess stammered._

_Kevin stood up from the bed and grabbed Tess by the shoulders. "They're all what? Spit it out already!" he screamed. Tears filled Tess's eyes._

_"They're all...positive," Tess whispered. A tear rolled down her cheek. At first Tess saw shock in Kevin's eyes. And then anger. White hot anger. Anger that he was about to act on._

_"You little SLUT!" he yelled. Kevin slapped her across the face. Tess fell to the floor and cried out in pain._

_"Me?" Tess shouted in disbelief. "I'M the slut? That makes perfect sense since YOU'RE the one who raped me!"_

_"Shut up!" Kevin yelled. He kicked Tess in the shoulder so hard he dislocated it. "You. Will. Get. Rid. Of. It. Do you understand?" Tess couldn't answer. She lay on the floor curled up in a ball sobbing her eyes out. His hand clenched around a section of her blond locks. "I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" he screamed again. Tess barely nodded her head. Kevin wrenched Tess up by her hair into a sitting position. "Get up. NOW!" Tess managed to stand up for about 5 seconds until she crumpled back into a ball on the floor. "Useless," he muttered. He stepped on her wrist and stomped out of her room._

_Tess stayed rolled up on the floor until the next morning. _

Tess was happily interrupted from her thoughts by a loud knocking on the door. "Tess! Mitchie!" Tess heard Connie's voice through the door.

"Come in!" she yelled. Connie, Brown, Ella and Peggy came bursting through the cabin door.

"Where's Mitchie?" Brown asked in his distinct Australian accent. Tess gestured to the bathroom.

The next 10 minutes passed in silence. Ella and Peggy were worried that Mitchie might be pregnant. Tess was worrying about what Shane would do once he found out about her...condition. Brown was worried that Mitchie had a stomach virus and Connie was worrying about the fact that if she was indeed sick that she might have to spend time in the infirmary; and she knew Mitchie hated to be around sick people. Worry, worry, worry. That was the only thing that was on everyone's mind. All different reasons...all about the same person.

Finally, the bathroom door opened. Mitchie walked out of the bathroom with tear stained cheeks. "Tess," she began in a shaky voice. "You were right. They're all positive."

**Please review! And honestly i don't care what u say i need my fellow authors' help! I know the ending (after Tess's flashback) is pretty bad but i was tired!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviewing and for all the positive feedback. Hope you like chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. If I did they wouldn't be singing corny Disney songs they'd be singing Skid Row.****J**

Mitchie stared nervously at the empty chair across the table from her. Shane was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago. Of course, the one date that Mitchie had important news…he was late.

The bored waitress walked over to her table. "Would you like to order yet?" she asked in a monotonous voice.

"No, my date will be here any minute; I swear," Mitchie replied.

The waitress sighed. "That's what all the girls say," she said. "And they all leave empty handed."

Mitchie glared at the waitress. She was really getting on her nerves. This had to be the 3rd time the waitress had checked on her. Mitchie glared at the menu pretending to look for something to eat. When Mitchie looked up again she saw Shane walk through the door of the restaurant. "Well," Mitchie began. "I certainly won't be leaving empty handed tonight!" She stood up and briskly walked past the waitress into Shane's arms. She planted a kiss on his lips and turned to the waitress. "I hear you have the best chicken cutlets in town," Mitchie said. "Please prove it."

"So that'll be two orders?" asked the waitress; she was obviously annoyed.

"Please," Mitchie replied with an edge in her voice. She led Shane back to the table and he sat down in the chair that she had so anxiously waited to be filled.

"Chicken cutlets!" Shane exclaimed. "My favorite!"

"I know," Mitchie said. "That's why I brought you here. Apparently they're famous for their chicken. But obviously not too popular for their wait staff."

"Yeah… What was that…?" Shane began. "You know what? I'm not even going to ask."

"Yeah, please don't," Mitchie said. She quickly changed the subject. "I still can't believe Brown let us out of camp!" Once every so often Brown would let a few of the older kids leave camp to have a night on the town with their friends. But it didn't happen often. And this time was no coincidence. Mitchie was going to butter Shane up with his favorite food and then drop the baby bomb on him. Once she filled Brown in her plan, he was quick to help. Brown was a sympathetic man; he cared for both Mitchie and his nephew.

"It's going to be weird not eating your mom's food for dinner," Shane said. "I've gotten so used to it. Especially her strawberry milkshakes. Those are good, aren't they?"

"Yeah…they're amazing…" Mitchie replied. She thought back to a couple of days ago when she had had 3 of them in the space of half an hour. She needed to tell him. She couldn't wait until after the meal. She couldn't stare at his perfect face for two hours keeping something like this from him. It was his child after all. Suddenly her throat closed up and butterflies filled her stomach. She took a sip of her water but it tasted like sawdust. Shane was going on about how to pick the perfect strawberry, but Mitchie couldn't hear a word. The words were building up inside of her, threatening to explode out of her.

Shane kept going."…but the perfect strawberry has to be hard and red. It can't be a soft strawberry; that won't work. And it has to be the perfect shade-"

"I'm pregnant!" Mitchie blurted out. Then, realizing what she had just done, she buried her face in her hands. Mitchie cautiously looked up. Shane's face was expressionless, still caught on his last word. Tears filled her eyes. "Shane, I am so sorry! I wasn't sure…but I am now…Shane say something…" Waterfalls of tears were cascading down Mitchie's face. "Shane…please just…please just say something…" Mitchie reached across the table to take his hand, but he pulled it away. She couldn't see anything in his eyes or read anything on his face. Shane simply stood up and walked out the door without saying a word. "No, Shane please don't go!" Mitchie yelled. She followed him out to the street. It was nearly empty. Mitchie looked around in the darkness for Shane. He was already halfway down the sidewalk, walking back to camp. "SHANE!" she shouted. **(A/N: try saying that 3 times fast)**

He turned toward the sound of her voice. He could hear the pain in her words.

"Shane," she cried out weakly. "I am…so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I only found out 3 days ago. I was in shock…I needed time to process it…Maybe you just need to also…Please don't leave…I need you…"

Finally Shane said something: "You're right. I need time to think." Then he turned on his heel and kept walking back to camp. Mitchie felt like her whole world was crashing around her. She walked back to camp alone while her heart slowly broke.

**That night**

Mitchie sat on her bed looking at the picture of her and Shane from Final Jam. They were both so happy then. So carefree. They didn't have to worry about anything. Now they had everything to worry about. Even though it was about 1 in the morning, Tess sat up in her bed.

"So your plan didn't go over too well, huh?" Tess asked. Mitchie wiped her eyes; she was embarrassed to be seen like this even in front of her best friend. She wasn't one to cry over guys.

"Not really…no," Mitchie whispered. The image of Shane walking away from her brought fresh tears to her eyes. "I didn't even follow my plan…I got so nervous I told him before the food even came. I bet the waitress wasn't happy when she came back to find an empty table." Mitchie let out a weak laugh. That bitch of a waitress had been the highlight of her night. Tess walked over to her friend and put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"Did he just…leave?" Tess asked. "I'm sorry…if you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to."

"No, it's ok," Mitchie replied. "I blurted it out while we were talking-well when he was talking-about strawberries…and he just…had this…this blank look on his face…like I had just…hit him or something."

"He didn't hit YOU, right?" Tess interrupted.

"No…I don't think Shane would do something like that…" Mitchie said.

'Yeah, well I didn't think Kevin would either, but I was sadly mistaken,' Tess thought to herself.

"The only thing he did with his hand was pull it back when I reached for it…" Mitchie collapsed on her bed in racking sobs.

Peggy was woken up by the sound of Mitchie crying. "What's going on?" she asked in a groggy voice. Mitchie painfully told Peggy about her heartbreaking night. Peggy was too tired to be of any help but Mitchie was just glad that she was surrounded by her best friends. "Well, you should just give him some space…don't rush him into anything or he may leave you altogether," Peggy said after hearing the whole story.

Mitchie cried herself to sleep that night.

**1 week later**

Mitchie was fighting on her life vest next to the lake. Shane usually fixed the buckle on the back. But now there was nobody. Frustrated, Mitchie ripped the life vest off and kicked it into the water. She sat on the shore letting her jeans get sopping wet. She didn't care anymore. She didn't care much about anything anymore. She had lost everything: her body, her virginity, her dignity, her sanity, probably her boyfriend and soon her clothes…All in the space of a month. What else did she have to lose?

Mitchie was shaken out of her thoughts by the sound of the dinner bell. She shakily got to her feet. She turned around to walk to the mess hall when she remembered the life jacket in the water. She groaned and trudged back toward the lake and bent down to pluck it out of the water. But a different pair of hands got there first. Rough hands, calloused from countless times of picking the steel strings of a guitar. Mitchie looked up and smiled.

"You know, you're supposed to hang your life jacket on the rack when you're done with it," said Shane. Mitchie wrapped her arms around Shane's neck and pulled him closer to her face; she gently kissed him.

"You came back," Mitchie whispered. A shadow crossed Shane's face but he quickly replaced it with a small smile.

"Walk with me to dinner?" Shane asked. Mitchie happily let Shane take her hand and lead her to the mess hall.

"So you've had time to think?" Mitchie inquired.

"Ummm…yeah," Shane replied. "I have. And…I just…"

"Shane, you don't have to be nervous. It's me. Just come out with it."

"Well…this is really up to you…are you going to get a…well…a…?"

"An abortion?"

"Yeah. That."

"I honestly don't know yet. It's only been about a week since I found out…I don't really have any plans yet."

"Oh. OK then."

Mitchie broke when she heard the uncertainty in his voice. She decided to just be honest. They would have to make this decision sooner or later. "Look, I know it's against your religion…it's just…Shane I don't want this baby! We're 16! We can't raise a kid…I'm sorry Shane but…I've definitely been considering it."

"No, Mitchie…you can't kill someone who hasn't even had a shot at life yet. What if my mother had gotten an abortion when she was pregnant with me?"

"Shane don't even say that!"

"Then don't you say it either! Don't kill our baby." When Shane said "our baby" Mitchie felt chills run up her spine.

"You said it was up to me! It's my body! It's my pants that aren't going to fit in a month or so. All because you got into them."

"Are you saying you regret having sex with me?"

"I wouldn't be right now if you hadn't gotten me knocked up! It was a mistake! We were foolish and we should have known better-"

"Should have known better? Do you remember what we said that night?"

Mitchie thought back to what seemed like an eternity ago.

_Mitchie came up for air. Her and Shane were both breathing hard and right into each other's faces but it didn't make much of a difference now…_

"_Mitchie?" Shane whispered. He was too short of breath to say anything too loud. _

"_Yeah?" she weakly responded. _

"_I love you," Shane admitted. "And just promise me that you love me too. No matter what happens. And you'll never regret this…"_

_Mitchie chuckled. She kissed him lightly on the forehead. "How could I regret ANY of this? And of course I love you. You should know that by now." She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him slowly back under…_

"That I'd love you no matter what happens…and that I would never regret any of it," Mitchie finally replied.

"Exactly."

"But…Shane…people can change over the course of a month…Hell, over the course of a day, even!""So you're saying you don't love me anymore?"

"No! No Shane I didn't know what love was until I met you…just…just put yourself in my shoes for a second. Wouldn't you regret one of the biggest mistakes of your life?"

"This baby is one of the biggest mistakes of your life?"

"You just don't get it, do you?" Mitchie was starting to get really pissed. The mixture of her baby hormones and Shane's lack of sympathy was setting her off.

"No I really don't," Shane said.

"Getting into bed with you was the biggest mistake of my life." And with that Mitchie stalked off leaving a shocked and heartbroken Shane in her wake.

**Hope you liked it! Please review and please review honestly I need my fellow authors' help! J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to the 5 people who reviewed! I would have had this uploaded sooner but I got stuck with hw…doesn't everybody? OK enjoy chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. If I did I'd be a millionaire.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Yesterday" by the Beatles. If I did I'd be a genius.**

**P.S. It's been about a month and 2 wks since this story started. Just so you can keep track of time for me. :)**

Mitchie cautiously walked into the dining hall. When she had entered last night, the entire hall was silent. Mitchie and Shane weren't as far away as they thought they had been when they were having their heated argument. When she had stomped into the dining hall Mitchie hadn't expected for everyone's eyes to be trained on her or for people to stare at her with their mouths open in shock. Here was Miss Goody Two Shoes Mitchie, daughter of the cook, dating a rock star, had only told one lie in her 6 years at camp…all of that had been obliterated. Mitchie realized then that it took years to build a good reputation…and only seconds to destroy it. **(A/N: I don't own that line either!)**

Mitchie sighed with relief when she realized that no one was looking her way or stealing glances or whispering to their friends. She walked over to the buffet table and carefully took a plate. Her hands had been shaking since that morning when she saw her weight on the scale; she had gained 15 pounds in the last month or so. Mitchie knew weight gain was a normal side effect of pregnancy but it still made her self conscious and extremely nervous about her body image. Then she had realized that it was only going to get worse. Mitchie closed her eyes trying to shake the number on the scale out of her head. Her eyes skipped over the blueberry, buttermilk, and chocolate chip pancakes and she dropped a large stack of strawberry pancakes on her plate. She took a glass of orange juice and was about to go find a place to sit when she came face to face with the one person she'd been dreading to see.

Mitchie could hear a hush fall over the dining hall as everyone turned in their seats to watch the exchange. Mitchie opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She was frozen staring into his hurt filled eyes. She could see the hurt was replaced by anger and he silently walked around Mitchie and left her standing with her open mouth and unspoken words. Mitchie closed her mouth and tried to blink back the tears that were forming. She was not about to break down in front of the whole camp.

Tess watched the harsh exchange from her seat and saw Mitchie's hands shaking violently. Wanting to help her friend out of an uncomfortable position, she called out, "Mitchie! Over here!" A smile formed on Mitchie's face and she walked over to the table where Tess and Ella were sitting. Ella quickly averted her eyes when Mitchie sat down at the chair across from her. She didn't want to admit it, but having Mitchie sit so close to her made her feel extremely uncomfortable. Mitchie was her friend but after hearing your friend blow up at her boyfriend in front of the whole camp…and when you had found out that same friend was pregnant in the process…things become a tad awkward.

Mitchie desperately needed to lift the tension. "Where's Peggy?" she asked.

"In the cabin," Tess said quietly. The tension came crashing back down on them. Mitchie knew exactly why Peggy was still in the cabin. Who would want to be seen with the knocked up psycho whose fight with her boyfriend had been heard by everyone? Mitchie didn't think she could feel any worse…and then Ella stood up from the table.

"I'm going to go keep her company," Ella said. Mitchie watched Ella walk out of the dining hall until she was a speck walking up the hill. She could feel the tears beginning to form again in her eyes. Tess noticed Mitchie's glassy eyes and she took her by the hand.

"Hey, everything's gonna be OK," Tess reassured Mitchie. She knew Tess was trying to help and Mitchie appreciated it…but she knew nothing was going to be OK.

Mitchie saw Shane walk past her. Without thinking, Mitchie picked up a pancake, balled it in her fist and threw the soggy, syrup-filled cake ball into his shaggy hair. His shoulders tensed up as the pancake made contact with his head. Mitchie was no longer on the verge of crying. A wide smile had spread across her face as she thought of how he would argue over how long it took this morning to get his hair like that. Instead he turned around and whipped a pancake like a Frisbee straight at Mitchie. She ducked and it hit Tess right in the forehead. Mitchie cautiously looked at her friend. Tess was trying to look angry but was failing miserably. Even Mitchie had to admit that Tess looked pretty funny with a glob of syrup dripping down her cheek. Suddenly, a piece of bacon flew through the air and hit Mitchie in the ear. She turned to see Caitlin slapping Lola's hand. A plate of scrambled eggs soared over Tess's head and hit the guy sitting in back of her. Everyone around the hall laughed and soon all of the campers were pelting pancakes and bacon at each other. People were hiding under tables and ducking behind the wooden pillars.

Mitchie was hit with a pancake dripping in syrup. It caught in her hair and slid down her shirt. Disgusted, she ducked under the wooden table and lifted her shirt to get rid of the sliminess that was making its way down her torso. What she saw shocked her. She wasn't looking at the globs of maple syrup making stains in her shirt or the bits of bacon that had somehow gotten under there also. She only noticed the bump that wasn't there a few days ago. Mitchie suddenly realized how real all of this was. This wasn't a nightmare that she was going to wake up from. There was a human being growing inside of her at this very moment. The thought that she was going to be a mother in a few months' time overwhelmed her. Either it was the baby hormones or the effect of that one simple thought…but whatever it was, it brought tears once again to her eyes. This time, however, she let the tears flow. Mitchie sat sobbing under the table while the food battle raged above her. She was unaware of the arms around her until one of the hands brushed away a stray strip of bacon from her hair. Mitchie turned to find herself looking into those hazel eyes again. There was no more hurt or anger reflected in them. Mitchie rested her head against his shoulder and squeezed out the last of her tears.

"You know," Shane began. "You really messed up my hair." Mitchie laughed weakly.

"I knew you were gonna say something about that," Mitchie replied. Shane smiled. She couldn't believe she knew him that well.

"That's because you know me so well," Shane said, mirroring her thoughts. "Which is why we need to be together."

Mitchie's smile dropped. She moved away from Shane; she didn't need to hear what she already knew. "If you can't accept my choices, then…no. We shouldn't. You've got me crying in the middle of the night and questioning every move I make. We have one dysfunctional relationship right now. I wish it weren't so complicated but unfortunately, it is. I'm sorry Shane…but to quote you: 'I need time to think.'"

Then they heard the voice cut across the mess hall which inflicted dead silence on the syrup-covered campers: "What the Hell is going on in here?" Brown shouted. All the campers murmured things about flying pancakes and raining bacon.

"You know what?" Brown said. "All I want to know right now is who is responsible for starting all this?" Mitchie and Shane could hear the campers shifting around and quietly saying their names.

"Well," Brown said. "What I would like to know is where are Mitchie and Shane? Anybody know?"

Under the table Mitchie was feeling dizzy; the room started to spin and she clutched onto Shane's leather jacket for support. She could feel the churning in her stomach and the tingling of her sides. A sheen of sweat broke out on her forehead. "Oh no," she whispered.

"Anyone know where they are?" Brown asked again. The campers were now searching under the tables for the two. "Nobody?" He sighed heavily and sat down on one of the rare surfaces not covered in food. As he was sitting down at the pancake strewn table, he spotted a dark haired figure race through the doors holding her stomach. Brown decided to forget it. 'Probably just a camper with too many pancakes gone down the wrong way,' he thought.

**20 minutes later**

Tess dumped the last of the pancakes into a garbage bag and gave a huge sigh. She should be steamed at Mitchie for starting the food fight and then bailing, but she couldn't blame her. Her friend was going through a rough time. She looked across the room and saw Shane standing in the corner of the dining hall, Brown yelling at him for starting the food fight. Tess watched Shane yell back in protest, but she couldn't hear what they were saying. The hall was too full of campers laughing and talking. When Tess turned back around, Shane was sitting by himself with a frustrated look on his face. Tess maneuvered her way through the tables and garbage cans and sat down at the table across from Shane.

"You okay?" Tess asked.

"Let's see," Shane replied. "I've got a pregnant girlfriend who wishes we'd never gotten together, everyone in camp thinks I'm a male chauvinistic pig, all the adults in my life are disappointed in me, and Uncle Brown just banned me from tonight's campfire jam. I'm doing great. How are you?"

Tess smiled weakly. "This is hard on all of us; you're not alone," she said. "And, not EVERYONE thinks you're a pig…I don't."

"Well that makes two of us," Shane said. Tess smiled.

"Maybe it's for the best that you're not going to the campfire jam," Tess said. "Now you don't run the risk of people booing you off the stage."

"Ha ha," Shane said.

"What song were you going to sing anyway?" Tess asked.

"Yesterday by the Beatles," he replied. "I think it sums up my feelings perfectly."

"I love that song," Tess said.

"Really?" Shane asked. "I didn't think you were one for '60s music."

"I'm not," Tess said. "But if you don't love the Beatles, then you don't have any musical taste at all."

"You are right about that!" Shane agreed. He smiled. "Do you want to hear me play it? I've been preparing it for 3 weeks now…I think it sounds pretty good. I was looking forward to playing it at the campfire jam but now that I'm banned…I need someone to play it to. Someone who knows almost exactly what I'm going through. So? What do you say? Come back to my cabin and I'll play it for you?"

Tess was a little thrown by the offer but she said happily, "Sure. You do need an audience after all."

Tess and Shane stood up from the table and walked out the door to the winding dirt path that led to the cabins.

"So how've things been going for you and my brother?" Shane inquired.

"Um, we're good…I guess," Tess said with uncertainty in her voice. "He's been away for so long; I haven't seen him in a while so…"

"Yeah none of us have," Shane replied. "I still can't believe he's back on Broadway. I mean, he's out in New York City in Les Mis and I'm here…at camp. I feel like I should be doing something…more, you know? Something more than just sitting around here waiting for an opportunity that's not coming."

"I know exactly how you feel," Tess said. "I think some big agent is just gonna waltz into camp one day and pick me up in a stretch limo just because I'm TJ Tyler's daughter. I've always let my mom fill in the spaces I couldn't. I'm so tired of relying on her image to get people to like me. But I guess there's nothing to really like about me."

"No, that's not true," Shane said reassuringly. "There are tons of great things about you."

"Like what?" Tess asked. "The way I walk around with my nose in the air? The constant need to put everyone down? The way I get rid of my competition? You're right. I'm fantastic."

"No," Shane disagreed. "You're determined and ambitious and talented. You're honest and straightforward and motivated and driven. You're beautiful, funny, witty, and _you're _right. You're fantastic."

Tess blushed and quickly tried to hide her face behind her hair. "Well when you put it that way…" she said.

They had now reached Shane's cabin and he held the door open for Tess as she walked through. She was surprised to see the cabin looked almost the same as hers; minus all the pink things hanging on the wall. And the fact that only one of the three beds was occupied right now.

"What? No private cabin for the superstar?" Tess asked.

"Nah, Uncle Brown says it keeps me 'grounded.' Whatever that means," Shane explained. He hastily tried to straighten up the mess of his cabin to make room for Tess to sit. Tess giggled at Shane's naivety.

'No way is he gonna be able to raise a baby,' Tess thought to herself.

"Please, take a seat." Shane gestured to the folding chair at the foot of his bed.

"Very courteous, I see."

"Yes, I am quite the gentleman," Shane said as he threw a dirty pair of sneakers out his window. "Alright now that that's done…" He walked over to his closet and took from the top shelf and carefully took down a guitar shaped leather case with buckles on the side. He carefully placed the case down on the bed and opened it. Shane took out a white guitar and said to Tess, "This right here is a Gibson Limited Edition 70th Anniversary John Lennon Imagine model. Only 70 of them were made worldwide-"

"So you did the dumb thing and brought it to camp?"

"Exactly. It was around $8000 but I just had to get it! I couldn't leave it home; it just felt cruel. It's my baby; it's just…perfect."

"So I can't touch it?

"Ha! You can't even _breathe _on it!"

"Just play the damn song already!"

Shane smiled and sat down on the bed with the precious instrument. He began to play and soon joined in with his sweet voice:

_Yesterday, _

_All my troubles seemed so far away._

_Now it looks as though they're here to stay._

_Oh I believe in yesterday._

Tess joined in with her clear voice and soon they were harmonizing to the sounds of the guitar strings. As they hummed the last part, Tess realized she had moved to sit next to Shane on the bed with him. Shane had realized too, but he was held captive by Tess's blue eyes. Tess lightly touched Shane's arm. "That was really, really good. And I'm disappointed I'm not going to be able to hear it again at the campfire jam," she whispered.

"It was better with your voice in there, too," Shane said. Both Tess and Shane felt sparks where their skin touched. Before she did anything stupid, Tess stood up and walked towards the door.

"Be careful with that guitar," Tess reminded him. She smiled and left a stunned Shane in her wake.

**I hope it wasn't terrible! Please review honestly I need my fellow authors' help! Also, if you want to see the special edition guitar that was mentioned earlier, here is the website: .com/store/detail/RSJLIMNH**


End file.
